A Royal Family
by mpenguin15
Summary: After meeting a little girl on the playground, Sarah and Toby are introduced to a royal family of Fae. Nothing too serious, just something cute, fun, and light to read for those who are a bit tried of all the dark/serious JxS stuff. Jareth does however comes in later in the story.
1. Hi! What's Your Name?

"Hurry, Sarah! Hurry!" Toby begged his older sister as he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out the door.

"Wait a minute Toby!" Sarah said with a frustrated sigh as she tried to hold her ground, attempting to quickly jot down a number on her left arm.

"But if we don't go now, all the swings will be taken!" Toby cried out again, pulling on his sister with a renewed desperation.

"Just, wait, all I have to do-" Sarah mumbled and quickly finished writing in the eight, "There! Okay, we can go now."

"Finally!" Toby groaned exasperatedly, letting go of Sarah's hand and hopping out the door.

Shutting the door and locking it quickly, Sarah grabbed Toby's hand once more and started their way to the park.

"You don't have to hold my hand, you know." Toby told her, "I'm seven years old; I think I would know how to walk down the street."

"Well, Mr. seven-years-old, " Sarah teased, "even grown up boys, like yourself, can still get run over by cars."

"Well anyone can get run over by a car!" Toby exclaimed, "Does that mean your going to be holding my hand even when I'm a hundred?"

Frowning, Sarah shook her head and said, "When did you get so smart?"

"Like I said," Toby said with an impish grin, "I'm seven."

The siblings then rounded the corner and came across the park. Yelping with joy, Toby let go of Sarah's hand and ran over quickly to the swing set, which had plenty of swings left to choose, and Sarah strolled on behind him.

As he eagerly jumped on a swing, he kicked his legs wildly in the air and called out to Sarah, "Push me! Push me!"

Laughing, Sarah quickly hurried to him and started to gently push him higher and higher. When he reached a comfortable height, he told Sarah to stop and she backed up, standing off to the side and watched him.

After a few more swings he asked, "What took you so long to get going?"

"Hmh?"

"What took you so long to go to the park?"

"Oh, I had to write down a number."

"What number?"

"It was a number my friend gave me for a job thing."

"Oh, when will those people call you back?"

"Soon, I hope."

"Why can't you just call them?"

Smiling at his naiveté, Sarah told him, "It doesn't work that way."

"Oh, that's stupid." Toby pouted.

Laughing, Sarah suddenly felt her phone vibrate and, taking it out of her pocket, looked at the ID and grinned.

"Well, speak of the devil…" Sarah grinned, "Do you mind if I take this over to those benches?"

Shaking his head, Toby watched his sister answer her phone and wander over to a bench.

Dragging his feet along the woodchips, he mindlessly looked around the park until his eyes landed on a girl on a swing two over from him. He had seen this girl in the park before; there was no mistaking her with her strange black and silver hair that puffed up and glittered in the sunlight. But what interested Toby the most was what she was doing.

She was mindless twirling herself on the swing, making the chains twist together and then snap back into it's normal positioning. Also, her head was down, drawing circles in the woodchips with her foot. Now that Toby thought of it, he didn't think he ever saw her actually swing, yet she was always on the swings. One time he thought she was trying to swing, but had done it extremely choppily and quickly stopped and started to do the same exact thing she was doing now.

"Hey you! With the black and sliver hair!" Toby called out as soon as he had made up his mind.

She looked up in front of her at first, and then turned her head over to look at him; her blue and green eyes sparkled in confusion at his outburst and she pointed to herself as if asking him if he was talking to her.

"Do you know how to swing?" He asked.

"Of course I know how to swing!" The girl exclaimed angrily as her face turned an angry shade of pink.

"Then why don't you?"

"It's more fun this way." She said, returning to her woodchip drawings.

"It doesn't look like it…" Toby said, more to himself then to her.

"Well it is! Why don't you try it?"

"Only if you actually swing." Toby challenged with a grin.

Biting her lip, the girl shook her head and, as she looked down, told him, "No, I'm alright."

Shaking his head, Toby jumped smoothly off his swing and made his way over to her telling her, "It's alright to admit you don't know something."

But she kept her head down, and continued to make circles with her oddly pointed shoes.

Frowning, Toby then hopped on a swing next to her and said, "Here, I'll teach you!"

"No, it's alright." The girl muttered softly to herself.

"Come on! It's easy! I bet you'll get it right away!" Toby encouraged and the girl finally looked up, eyeing him with uncertainty.

"Fine. What's the first step?" She asked, her voice suddenly brisk.

With a grin, Toby begin, "Okay, well first thing is, of course, you gotta be sitting on the swing, which you're already doing and then you gotta hold on the chains like this." Toby grabbed the chains and held them tight and looked over to see the girl had copied him. "See! You already got it halfway done! You're a natural!" The girl smiled meekly at his praise and Toby continued, "Alright, well now, here's the actual swinging part. You have to push yourself front with your feet, like this, and then when you go back, you need to tuck in your feet, like this." Toby showed her the next steps and as he swung forward, he said, "and finally you just point your feet forward when you start to swing forward again and repeat. See? It's easy! Just remember, go back, tuck in, go forward, point out. Now you try!"

He looked over to the girl and watch as she, with a determined expression, pushed herself off and had begun to swing.

With a grin, Toby began to go higher and to his pleasure, saw that the girl had taken the challenged and met him at the same height.

"You know what's a lot of fun?" Toby asked the girl as they swung higher and higher.

"What?" The girl laughed, looking over at him keen on learning something else.

"This!" Toby shouted and launched himself into the air landing with an oof on the woodchip floor.

Wiggling her feet eagerly, the girl followed in pursuit and land with much more grace on the space of woodchips next to him.

"That was fun!" She exclaimed, "Let's do it again!"

"Alright!" Toby laughed and they raced their way back over to the swings.

"What's your name anyway?" The girl finally asked after their third round of jumping off the swings.

"My name's Toby. What's your's?"

"I'm Mimzy." The girl grinned.

"Well, nice to meet you Mimzy," Toby smiled back, holding out his hand, which she shook.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you wanna be friends?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Toby answered and then they both hopped back onto the swings for another round of jumps.


	2. Black and Sliver Hair

"Toby!" You cannot do that!" Mimzy complained as Toby jumped onto the woodchips to avoid her blow.

"Yes I can!" He argued as he ran quickly to another playground set.

"No! You cannot!" Mimzy said back, "The woodchips are _lava_!"

"But what if I'm a lava monster?" Toby said back with a grin.

"You cannot be a lava monster!" Mimzy said, rolling her eyes, "Lava monsters cannot hold swords!"

"Oh yeah?" Toby challenged.

"Yes!"

"Then come fight me!" He said, hopping down on the woodchips and swinging his wooden stick through the air. Mimzy quickly hopped down to meet him in battle but as soon as her feet touched the floor, Toby laughed in triumph and said, "You died!"

"No I do not!"

"Yes you do. The floor's lava, remember."

Mimzy's face twisted in rage but before she opened her mouth for a comeback Sarah cut in telling her, "Don't actually hurt him Mimzy, I kind of need him back home in one piece."

Whipping their heads around to look at her, Toby said, "I bet I can beat her! You don't have to worry!"

"Is that a challenge?" Mimzy exclaimed and then they clanged their two wooden 'swords' together with more vigor then before.

Shaking her head and smiling, Sarah watch the two newly made friends race each other around the playground, fencing each other and occasionally one would land a blow on the other's arm or leg.

It had been a few weeks since Toby had met the girl and they had become fast friends. Sarah had never known two people to be so similar; though shy at first, Mimzy soon proved to be as commanding as Toby, if not more, and they both greatly loved knights and warriors, often battling each other like they did now or pretended to be wizards and sorcerers making potions and casting spells. There were even times that they would make Sarah play the evil queen or the princess they had to rescue. Not that she cared, it made Sarah happy to see Toby so cheerful and she liked Mimzy a lot. And so, going to the park, which had once been a monthly occurrence, now became almost a daily one.

But Mimzy worried Sarah. Not that she was a bad influence on Toby in any way, but she was strange. She always came to the park by herself, no parent or elder sibling watching over her at all, and she created the elements in their games such as potions, creatures, or spells to be so detailed and the way she described them, they seemed almost like they were real.

Her appearance caused Sarah to be on a bit of an edge as well; Sarah swore she could see glitter surrounding Mimzy like an aura if the sun hit her just right and her hairstyle looked familiar to Sarah as well.

It also wasn't probable; Sarah realized as she sat there, looking at her. How it poofed up and its color made Mimzy seem like she had to constantly care for it and went to salon regularly. Sarah, however, knew that wasn't true because Mimzy didn't at all care about her hair nor how it looked like and what mother brings her seven year old to a salon to get sliver highlights?

Another thing that caused Sarah to be suspicious about Mimzy was the fact that she was very dodgy about her past as well as the present, never giving Sarah straight answers and Toby didn't say much about her either.

The only thing Sarah was hundred percent sure of was that Mimzy was not a normal girl.

"Hey, Sar." Toby panted as he collapsed in a panting mess next to her, "Do you have any water?"

"Yeah." She said, giving him a bottle from her bag and one to Mimzy as well, "And, just as a heads up, we have to get going soon."

"Aw!" Toby whined, "Can't Mimzy come over for dinner?"

"No, my parent's wouldn't allow it." Mimzy told them before taking a gulp of water.

"Now that you mention it, " Sarah began, seeing an opening, "Where are your parents?"

"What do you mean?" She asked swallowing her water and handing it back to Sarah.

"How come you always come to park alone?"

"Sarah!" Toby hissed but Mimzy shrugged it off.

"They're always busy at work." She said bouncing her stick against the sole of her shoe, "They don't have time to watch me at the park."

"They do know you're here though, right?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

Laughing, Mimzy told her yes but her smile didn't exactly meet her eyes. Deciding not to press on it, Sarah let Toby and Mimzy run off and she sat there and watched them continue their game, thoughts swirling around her head.  
After a few good byes and promises that they would meet again tomorrow, Sarah and Toby started their way home, leaving Mimzy to swing by herself at the park. As they rounded the corner, losing Mimzy from their sight all-together, Sarah finally asked;

"Do you know anything about Mimzy?"

"Of course! I know a lot about Mimzy!" Toby exclaimed, look at his sister with surprise. "I know that she likes to read, I know that she hates math, I know that-

"That's not what I mean." Sarah laugh, giving his hand a light squeeze, "I mean, do you now where she lives? What her parent's do? Or if she has any siblings?"

"Oh." Toby said, frowning, "Now that you mention it, not really."

"Nothing at all?" Sarah asked desperately.

"Well…. I know that her father, uncles, and almost all of her cousins fence." Toby said uncertainly.

"How do you know that?" Sarah laughed.

"She told me." He answered with a shrug, "She told me that, apparently, in her family, girls aren't allowed to fence so she's glad she has a friend now who'll sword fight with her."

_Well, that's a start_, Sarah thought with a sigh.

"Why are you asking so many questions about her now?" Toby asked, eying her with suspicion, "Do you not like her?"

"No, I like her plenty. It's just… it makes me uneasy to see her be so different then other children."

"That's a mean thing to say!" Toby remarked angrily.

"No! Not like that!" Sarah said quickly, "I mean, how many kids do you see with silver and black hair? And glitter? I'm just wondering why in her house they're okay with that. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm trying to understand her more."

"Well, Mimzy told me she was born with silver and black hair." Toby said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"She was born with silver and black hair." Toby repeated.

"Toby, that isn't possible."

"Then why does she have it?"

"That's a great question." Sarah replied, biting her thumbnail nervously.

"Why does this matter to you?" Toby asked.

"Its just… some of her features remind me of someone…" Sarah answered.

And sure enough, they did; her poofy hair, the strange highlights, the way she sometimes talked, the glitter, her thin sharp eyebrows.

"Who?" Toby asked curiously

"I don't know." Sarah answered honestly and felt a bit frustrated.

"Well then, it doesn't matter." Toby said shortly, "She's my friend, so that's that."

"I understand." Sarah said with a little smile and another light squeeze, "I won't ask again, I promise."

_But I won't stop searching_, she thought, looking over to the woods next to her as she heard an owl hoot. _There's something about that girl, and I'm going to figure it out, one way or the other._


End file.
